


Celos

by jarsen80



Series: Kodiak [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute bears, Jealous Jensen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Un nuevo oso aparece en la isla





	1. Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa por todos los errores. Y si también por el angst.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Matthew Howard y Sarah Clayton al principio no dieron crédito a la historia que le relataron los guardabosques de esta Isla. Después de todo, podían estar tomándoles el pelo. Ellos eran documentalistas, venían a cubrir la historia del oso rescatado de un circo ilegal, los conservacionistas de la fauna silvestre lograron readaptarlo al medio salvaje y ahora lo liberarían en la reserva de la fauna silvestre en Kodiak, Alaska.

 

Era noticia de primera plana en muchos medios, debido a que este caso descubrió una red de tráfico de animales muy extendida en Norteamérica. El documental iría directo a Animal Planet relatado por alguna celebridad -se barajaban nombres de todo tipo: desde Johansson hasta Clooney-.

 

“En realidad, primero era un sólo oso. Ahora son dos. Fue el verano pasado, era algo que primero fue una curiosidad. Ryan siguió a ese oso durante esa temporada. En algún momento desapareció de sus lugares habituales y él creyó que había muerto en manos de cazadores. Tiempo después lo encontró de nuevo, pastando cerca de su osera. Pero luego…”

 

Charles Fritzberg, el jefe de guardaparques de la Isla, les extendió un par de fotos.

 

Sarah fue la primera que manoteó las fotos, después de apagar la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero con forma de pato que estaba encima del escritorio de Charles.

Pestañeó dos veces, al ver las imágenes algo desenfocadas que el otro guardaparques logró capturar.

 

“Eso es una…”

 

“Una conservadora, sí”, respondió Charles

 

“¿Éste es el oso?”

 

Matthew quitó la fotografía que Sarah sostenía sorprendida entre sus manos.

 

“No. Este es el asunto: el oso joven estaba herido, incapaz de pescar o alimentarse más que de hierbas. Éste otro oso, llevaba esa conservadora llena de salmones que pescaba del río para alimentarlo cerca de su guarida.”

 

Matthew soltó una risa casi burlona.

 

“¿Están seguros que no era una osa? Puede suceder que una osa haya perdido a sus crías y desarrollara sus instinto maternales por este oso juvenil.”

 

Sarah había estudiado a los osos Kodiak por años e intentaba dar una explicación lógica a esa absurda imagen.

 

“Créanme que pensamos lo mismo al principio. Pero éste es un oso… un macho”

 

“¿Y cómo…?”

 

Charles les extendió la siguiente foto.

 

Sarah y Matthew abrieron los ojos como platos.

 

“Ésta fue tomada  semanas después. El oso más joven se había recuperado. Supongo que la temporada de celo se extendió en ellos un poco más de lo normal.”

 

Dos osos machos apareándose. ¿Se había documentado un caso así antes? No, que ella supiera. Pero lo más desconcertante era el cuidado de un oso herido. Los osos no son del tipo sociables, mucho menos caritativos. Solo socializan cuando es época de apareo y en las zonas de pesca, cuando el salmón es abundante; el resto del año se evitan, en especial los machos.

 

“Estos han estado juntos todo el año y Ryan cree que incluso han hibernado juntos en la misma guarida.”

 

“¿Ositos cariñositos gays?”

 

La pregunta de Matthew quedó flotando el ambiente, un segundo antes después, el celular de Sarah sonó con la llamada que habían estado esperando.

 

Finalmente, el oso rescatado había llegado a Kodiak.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\

  
  
  
  
  
  


En realidad, no era que Jared no podía tener amigos. De hecho, Chad, ese fastidioso oso que nunca paraba de lanzar comentarios ácidos hacía su persona, era uno de ellos -muy a pesar de Jensen-, Jason también lo era…. Pero este oso….

 

Para empezar su estúpido nombre.

_‘Stephen’_. Sólo recordarlo hacía que Jensen pusiera los ojos en blanco. El oso tenía un acento extraño que hacía que su nombre sonara como Stefan. No era culpa de él que se confundiera y, sin querer, lo llamase así.

 

_‘Mi nombre es Stefan, encanto ¿Y el tuyo?’_

 

Jared soltó una risita tonta que hizo que Jensen chasqueara la lengua.

 

‘ _El es Jared y yo soy Jensen’,_ respondió sin miramientos, haciendo que Jared lo quedara viendo extrañado.

 

Pensó que con el seco recibimiento aquel oso se iría a otros lares más amistosos para pavonearse, pero no. Resulta que con Jared hicieron clic de algún modo. Y ahora _‘Stefan’_ se había instalado no muy lejos de su osera, con la excusa de que no conocía el territorio y necesitaba un guía confiable como Jared.

 

_‘Soy de Canadá’,_ explicó una tarde mientras el idiota los acompañaba de vuelta de pescar, sin despegarse del lado de Jared. Como si eso fuera algo interesante. Jensen venía del otro lado de las montañas del norte y no hacía alardes de ello.

 

“Stephen viene del otro lado del gran mar, Jensen ¿te imaginas venir de tan lejos?”

 

Jensen sólo hizo un ruidito de asentimiento que hizo eco en la cueva, mientras se recostaba en el lecho compartía con Jared.

 

Esa era otra cosa. Jared no paraba de hablar del maravilloso ‘Stefan’. Stefan esto, Stefan aquello.

 

“Dice que allá, en Canadá, era un artista… No se que significa eso, pero parece los humanos lo tenían en mucha estima, tanta que, cuando decidió dejar la ‘actuación’, ellos lo trajeron aquí para vivir una vida normal de oso ¿no es fantástico? ¡Tenemos un oso famoso entre los humanos como vecino!”

 

“No sé lo que es _‘Canadá’_ o eso de ser una _‘arista’_ , pero los humanos no son de fiar. Lo mejor es evitarlos. Stefan tuvo suerte de no cruzarse con los humanos más salvajes que sólo quieren vernos muertos y sacarnos la piel.”

 

Jensen no era aguafiestas pero era la realidad. Cada año, en ciertas zonas de la isla, estos salvajes mataban a muchos osos, en especial machos maduros. No por nada Jensen decidió vivir de este lado de las Montañas. Por alguna razón, esos hijos de puta no venían a esta zona y la comunidad de osos florecía.

 

“Por enésima vez Jen, él se llama Stephen y no es arista es ‘artista’ ”, replicó Jared, mirándolo de reojo mientras se recostaba a su lado. Los pocos rayos del Sol de la tarde que se colaban en la osera despidiendo el día, le arrancaba reflejos dorados a su pelaje castaño. Jared tenía una hermosa piel y Jensen le encantaba enterrar su hocico en el suave pelaje de su cuello. Aspirar su aroma y descansar a su lado al final del día era algo que siempre lo relajaba.

 

“Jen ¿a ti te molesta Stephen?”

 

La pregunta, abrupta y directa, hizo que el letargo en los huesos de Jensen se desvaneciera totalmente.

 

“¿Molestarme? Pffftt Cariño, no me molesta en absoluto”

 

Su respuesta fue casi un acto reflejo. Tan rápida, que hizo que hasta Jensen se sorprendiera de sí mismo.

 

Stephen no lo molestaba. No era más que un oso charlatán como Chad. Y si podía soportar las idioteces del rubio boquifloja, podía tolerar los aires de grandeza del nuevo ‘vecino’.

 

Stephen no le molestaba para nada.

 

Y con esa idea flotando en su mente, intentando ver certezas en ella, es que Jensen se durmió esa noche.

  
  


  

  
  


_Un mes después…._

  


 

  


Jason meneó la cabeza, soltando una risita con sorna.

 

“¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡no me molesta!”

 

Jensen bufó cruzando los brazos, mientras se sentaba apoyando su cuerpo contra un hercúleo tronco de abeto de Sitka. Desde allí, tenía una vista privilegiada de lo que estaba sucediendo en la ribera del río. Jared estaba allí con Chad y… ¡que sorpresa! ‘Stephen’ estaba también jugueteando en la orilla del agua con él.

 

Jared siempre iba a jugar al borde del río mientras Jensen pescaba. Generalmente, los juegos se acababan cuando Jensen terminaba su labor y comían el salmón juntos.

 

Pero hoy Jared comió con Chad y Stephen.  El imbécil de ‘Stefan’ había ‘pescado de más’ e invitó a Jared a comer con él. Jensen forzó una sonrisa y le dijo a Jay que no se preocupara, que vaya y coma con el pelmazo canadiético - _‘canadiense, Jen’-_      

 

Y no es que Jensen estuviera espiando, no señor. Él estaba descansando de la mañana de pesca con Jason y no tenía otro sitio mejor que hacerlo que apoyado en este árbol. Era su sitio preferido de descanso. Su amigo lo sabía.

 

“Si no te molesta entonces ¿qué haces ahí, espiando lo que hace con Jared en el río?”

 

“¡No espío!”

 

“Jensen, enfréntalo: estás celoso. El nuevo te saca de las casillas y Jared está demasiado emocionado con su presencia como para notarlo.”

 

Jensen gruñó por lo bajo y arrancó una brizna de hierba con una de sus garras, muy cerca de donde estaba su amigo. Ahí Jason supo que no era momento de seguir socializando con él. Los osos eran así, hoscos y solitarios. No era algo que Jason tomara pecho, su naturaleza era así.

 

Ya sólo y con las palabras Jason haciéndole ruido en la  cabeza, dejó de observar la escena idílica que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y miró el suelo.

 

Nada de lo que le ocurría con Jared le había sucedido antes con otro oso, y la idea de que tal vez estaba temporada de celo tuviera otras opciones en el menú lo estaba perturbando demasiado.

 

Jensen no tenía otro prospecto más que Jared esta temporada. Y para la siguiente. Y para la otra también.

No había hablado con él sobre ello, pero Jensen estaba seguro de que Jared pensaba lo mismo…

 

O tal vez se equivocó y él era el único oso estúpido anormal que le pasaban estas cosas. Después de todo ¿A cuantos osos viviendo en pareja él había conocido?

 

La escena frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba. El oso nuevo corría chapoteando agua alrededor de Jared y Chad. Jared reía sin quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba feliz y despreocupado. La risa de Jared siempre había sido la más hermosa.

 

Jared parecía que no necesitaba más de los cuidados de Jensen, era un oso joven y saludable. Era obvio que ya tenía visto con quien pasar la temporada de celo, como cualquier oso normal en esta Isla.

 

Jensen no tenía que ser un genio para ver lo que sucedería a continuación. Solo era cuestión tiempo.

 

Seis días después sucedió la hecatombe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Todo ese día Jensen anduvo de pocas pulgas. El aroma cambiaba en el ambiente y, como todos los años, las pequeñas rencillas entre machos se salían de proporciones inmediatamente. Las peleas por territorio y por las hembras eran cosa cotidiana. Ni siquiera el tranquilo Jason estaba de buenas últimamente; culpaba a la temporada por ello. Pero mal humor de Jensen que venía acumulando, desde hacía tiempo, llevaba un nombre estampado en la frente.

 

De modo que, lo que que había visto venir, se desató esa tarde.

 

Jensen había decidido despejar su temperamento, dándole a Jared una sorpresa y qué mejor que miel fresca de un panal que había estado rastreando a unos kilómetros de allí, en un hermoso campo de lavandas. Luego de luchar con las abejas, que no apreciaron que hiciera un desastre en su panal, Jensen volvía triunfante con su trofeo a casa.

 

Al no hallar a Jared en su cueva, fue a buscarlo cerca del bosquecillo, imaginando que quizás estaría pastando o juntando un nuevo ramillete de flores frescas para decorar su casa.

Pero no fue esa manera en que lo encontró y, de un santiamén, todo se fue al carajo.

 

Jensen sólo vió rojo.

 

En un minuto Stephen estaba mordisqueando cariñosamente el cuello de Jared y al otro estaba en suelo bajo el peso de más de media tonelada de oso pardo y con su cuello siendo asfixiado por la enorme mandíbula de Jensen.

 

Jared chillaba desesperado, intentando detener el ataque de Jensen, quien no veía ni escuchaba nada, solo que los gruñidos apagados de su rival debajo de él.

 

Stephen lanzaba zarpazos con su enormes garras a diestra y siniestra, buscando zafarse de las mandíbulas de Jensen. Tenía fuerza y era un oso joven, pero no tenía la experiencia ni habilidad que Jensen si poseía.

 

“¡NOOO, JENSEN DETENTE!”

 

Jensen soltó a Stephen en cuanto sintió el zarpazo de Jared escocerle en la mejilla izquierda. Jared lo miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y horror dibujado en la cara. Estaba seguro que su propio rostro reflejaba la mismas sensaciones.

 

Era la primera vez que Jared lo atacaba. Tal vez, era la primera vez que era violento contra alguien.

 

Jensen no despegó la mirada de su pareja, no sabiendo qué responder o cómo actuar. Totalmente desenfocado, no pudo prevenir el contraataque de Stephen, que lo volteó al suelo de un solo golpe de una de sus zarpas.

 

El oso se erguía en sus patas traseras, demostrando su fortaleza, su profundo bramido retumbó entre la arboleda. Era la típica pose para retar a un rival a un duelo.

 

Jensen se tocó la mejilla y el arañazo en su piel le pareció aún más real. Miró Stephen y luego de nuevo a Jared, quien gemía despacito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces supo que era una batalla perdida.

 

Jensen bufó meneando la cabeza, era como una mala broma; él era el mal chiste. Ya no tenía nada por qué pelear.

 

“Es todo tuyo, cuídalo por mí ¿Quieres?”, susurró con una sonrisa amarga; su rival lo observaba desconcertado. Sin más, Jensen se alejó de allí corriendo, hundiéndose en la espesura. Queriendo olvidar todo lo que alguna vez aquel bosquecillo le hizo sentir.

 

Esa noche volvió a su antiguo cubil, echando a un par de tejones que se habían instalado en su ausencia. La Luna mostró su cara pero él perdió las ganas de querer contemplarla, como hacía cada noche. Sin ganas más que esconderse en lo más profundo de su cueva, cerró los ojos deseando con todo fuera un estúpido sueño de verano.

 

 

 

      

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Cosas imposibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen y sus deseos de cosas imposibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente el segundo capítulo está aquí, disculpas de antemano por los errores ortográficos.

 

La primavera prosiguió en la isla Kodiak. Los días eran soleados y agradables, con una ligera brisa del Sur peinando los pastizales que vestían la suave colina alzada al pie de un pequeño arroyo. Los árboles eran escasos en esta zona de la isla y, los pocos que habían, se arracimaban al borde de la corriente de agua. No eran como los enormes abetos que dominaban más al noroeste. Estos eran más pequeños y delgaduchos, abetos jóvenes que aún les faltaba crecer.   

 

El bucólico paisaje no representaba el ánimo del solitario oso que habitaba en aquel paraje. El día soleado solo hacía que quisiera meterse de nuevo a su osera. Pero la vida continúa y lo que había sucedido hace un par de días no debía afectarlo de esa manera. Él tenía cosas que hacer.

 

Su territorio había estado abandonado desde hacía un año, así que debía atender de ello con urgencia. Su osera estaba desaseada también, por lo que tenía que hacer una limpieza. Luego, estaba la comida y, como ya no era una opción el río al que solía ir a pescar, debía conformarse con los peces que hubiera en el pequeño arroyo colina abajo. Aunque estos no eran tan sabrosos como los salmones.

 

Así que podría decirse que sí, Jensen estaba ocupado. No tenía tiempo para pensar en más nada. Al menos, hasta que la jornada acabase y de nuevo se hundiera en su guarida a masticar cada pequeño detalle de aquella funesta tarde. Porque, si algo tenía Jensen, era esa capacidad de ser masoquista y recordar cada doloroso momento de cada uno de sus fracasos. Y este último se llevaba las palmas.

 

Sin embargo, durante el día lo invadía un frenesí querer marcar su territorio de todas maneras posibles. La roca de Jensen, los árboles de Jensen, la cueva de Jensen… Todo era suyo. Le daba una insospechada satisfacción tener un sitio que sólo tuviera su nombre escrito en todos lados.

 

Nadie podía quitarle su guarida o sus árboles o su roca.

 

El impulso de marcar su territorio era más fuerte que cualquier otro instinto y, por lo tanto, lo tornaba más agresivo con cualquier visitante que se atrevía a acercarse. No hacía diferencias, una osa en busca de pareja, un zorro cazando su presa, un ciervo ramoneando zarzamoras … daba lo mismo, los ahuyentaba a todos. Nadie era bienvenido en Su territorio.

 

Por eso, cuando Jason apareció una tarde intentando hablar con él, no se pudo acercarse a más de unos metros. Los gruñidos de Jensen le prevenían que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en ese sitio. Era imposible intentar razonar con él estando en ese estado.

 

“Cómo sea. La isla es muy grande Jensen, puedes encontrar a alguien mejor”, dijo a modo de adiós.

 

Jensen quería decir que ya lo había superado, que no sentía nada; que no era cierto, que no encontraría nadie como...

 

Pero en vez de eso, dio media vuelta y decidió que era buen momento de seguir de añadir más zarpazos al tronco del abeto en el que se detenía para poder almorzar la pesca del día.

 

Jason no entendía nada. Él estaba siendo lo que un oso regular debía hacer. No más el deseo delirante de querer cosas imposibles.

 

Los osos eran huraños y vivían solos. Jensen no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Ese día no había salido de su osera. Se sentía exhausto. No quería ir al río, tampoco tenía ganas de patrullar su territorio que tan celosamente había cuidado todo este tiempo.

 

Hoy Jensen no podía pretender que todo estaba bien.

 

Por una estúpida razón había recogido esas insulsas flores color marrón profundo: lirios chocolate. Ahora, solo las observaba. Quería destrozarlas quitarlas de su vista. Al mismo tiempo, deseaba atesorarlas y encontrar alguna forma de mantenerlas frescas el resto del año.

 

Esos acordes disonantes en su alma hacían que todo lo frustrara aún más. No quería recordarlo pero hacía todo para hacerlo. Y odiaba a Jared, porque no podía dejar de amarlo.

 

Lo amaba.

 

Y era doloroso y avergonzante, porque no podía ser más imbécil. Los osos normales no son…

 

El ruido fue estrepitoso. No había dudas que un intruso se había acercado demasiado a su guarida. Jensen sacudió su lomo, intentando espabilar su melancolía. No iba permitir que le quitasen su hogar.

 

Jensen gruñó desde dentro en señal de advertencia. Cuando surgió de su guarida, vio quien era quien lo esperaba a la entrada.

 

Era Jared… Todo despatarrado al frente de su osera con su canasto rojo, lleno de miel y bayas silvestres. Al parecer, había tropezado con una de las rocas de la entrada pero, de algún modo, no había volcado su preciosa carga.

 

No sabía si reírse o enojarse.

 

El oso color chocolate se estaba levantando del suelo lentamente, dando un quejidito y sacudiendo el lomo para quitarse el polvo y la hojarasca de su pelaje.

 

“Jared”, espetó fríamente.

 

Jared alzó la vista y sus ojos tornasolados se encontraron con los verdosos de Jensen, tenía la mirada apagada y llena de desasosiego. No había en ellos ese brillo fulgurante que siempre surgía cuando encontraba la mirada de Jensen sobre él.

 

El silencio prosiguió un segundo más -al menos eso pensó Jensen- y era incómodo. Como una espera que se alarga para no enfrentar el final.

 

“¿Qué quieres?”

 

Jensen no tenía paciencia, ni ganas de escuchar a quien deseaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Jared parecía encogerse más y más -como si eso fuera posible para un oso de su tamaño-, tragando saliva, a la vez que le daba un empujoncito al canasto rojo con su hocico.

 

“Te...te...traje miel.. y.. uhm.. bayas?... pensé que tal vez…”

 

“Tengo bayas rojas aquí, Jared y por la miel… no es algo que me agrade demasiado”. _A menos que la comparta contigo,_ le faltó agregar; pero Jensen no iba admitir eso enfrente de él.

 

Jared asintió levemente, ya sin mirarlo e intentando sonreír con poco resultado.

 

“Ya veo…” dijo rascándose la nuca, claramente nervioso con todo el asunto.

 

“Si no tienes más que hacer aquí, entonces…”

 

“Perdón, Jensen, yo no quería…”

 

“No, Jared. Ya entendí, no volverá a suceder, no te preocupes”, se apresuró a decir, no queriendo saber de ninguna explicación, enmascarando su angustia con indiferencia.

 

Pero entonces que Jared avanzó un paso hacia él, meneando la cabeza.

 

“No Jensen, tú no entiendes: yo no quise hacerte daño, yo solo quise..”

 

“Jared…” gruñó Jensen. Este era su territorio, su casa. Él era un oso extraño _\- Jared no era suyo, jamás lo fue-_. No iba a permitir que nadie lo desafiara en su propio hogar.

 

Jensen se paró en dos patas, aunque su corazón gritaba que no debía atacarlo _\- ¡él era parte de su alma, no podía pelear contra su propio ser!-_. Él quería erradicar ese sentimiento de su ser, pero era difícil. Dolía peor que un golpe y era más profundo que una dentellada desgarrándole la piel.

 

Bufó pero sonó más como un lamento, bajando la guardia. Meneó la cabeza con los ojos abrumados de lágrimas.

 

Jared lo tenía de rodillas y no necesitaba siquiera darle un zarpazo.

 

Quería esconderse en el fondo de su osera y no salir nunca más.

 

“Jen, escúchame”, suplicó Jared acercándose tímidamente a su pareja. “Tenía miedo que lo mataras...no quiero que mates a otro oso por mí. No valgo la vida de nadie y tu no mereces la sangre derramada de otro oso en tus manos… No eres como los humanos feroces de los que me hablas y yo sé que tampoco eres como esos osos del norte que asesinan sin pensar.”

 

Jensen volteó para otro lado no queriendo mirarlo, quería irse a su cueva pero él se lo impedía.

 

“No iba dejar hacerte eso a ti mismo, Jen... pero yo no quise lastimarte, jamás tuve esa intención. De eso es que pido perdón.”

 

“Pero no haz hecho nada malo, Jared, y no me refiero a esto”, señaló su mejilla. Eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. “No es tu culpa, yo no entendí; eso es todo”.

 

“¿Qué cosa no es mi culpa, Jen? ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?... por favor dime”

 

Jared sollozaba como un cachorro desconsolado, tal vez porque  todo parecía afectarle el doble que los demás osos... Jensen pensó que que tal vez era por su tamaño. Su corazón debía sentir el doble que el de los demás.

 

Sintiéndose para la mierda con lo que bullía en su interior y con el dolor dibujado en el rostro de Jared, Jensen tiró la toalla. Ya estaba derrotado ¿Qué le hacía ya admitirlo?

 

“...Lo que no entendí fue tu no eres mío y yo no soy tuyo, Jared.” Su voz trémula ya no intentaba esconder lo que sentía. “Los osos no le pertenecen a nadie, somos libres. Cada uno se pertenece a sí mismo. Esa es nuestra naturaleza y yo no entendí eso… no entendí que no puedo tenerte.”

 

Sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que nublaban no su vista, que patético oso que era.

 

Jared, que no había parado de sollozar en todo ese tiempo, se acercó aún más él y lo abrazo por el cuello con una de sus patas.

 

“¿Quién dijo que no puedes, Jen?”

 

Jensen se desenredó de su abrazo, ya no queriendo seguir dejando la puerta de su alma abierta a la duda. Quería hacer las cosas bien. Ya no más desear cosas imposibles.

 

“Ya vete, Jared, ve a descansar”, dijo suavemente, dando por terminada la conversación mirando por última vez la hermosa cara de Jared. El oso más joven negaba con la cabeza, pero Jensen ya no tenía más que decir.

 

Minutos después se metió en su osera, sintiendo la mirada de Jared encima suyo.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Jensen se encontró con un enorme ramillete de Nomeolvides, Geranios silvestres y Lirios Chocolate en la puerta de su osera. Meneó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor en busca de su admirador no tan secreto.

 

“Ya se que eres tú, Jared.”

 

Jensen podía ver el enorme oso intentando esconderse su corpulento cuerpo detrás de un arbusto pequeño de zarzamoras a poca distancia. Jared no era bueno para camuflarse. Tuvo que contenerse de soltar una risotada. Jamás entendería porque Jared creía tener menos estatura o complexión más pequeña, era una de las tantas cosas que Jensen encontraba adorable en él.

 

“¡No soy Jared! ¡No fui yo!” exclamó engrosando la voz.

 

“Como sea, vete antes que esa ardilla confunda tu hocico con una suculenta baya y quiera darte un mordisco.”

 

“¿Qué?... ¡Auch! ¡Ardilla de mierda!”

 

Jensen se fue riendo hacia al arroyo en busca de la pesca del día.

 

Los días subsiguientes continuaron así: Un dia encontró un montoncito de coloridas piedritas de río apiladas cerca de su osera; al otro, una extraña maraña de plumones de toda clase, mezclada con jirones de telas en tonos verdes, al pie del abeto que había sufrido más de los zarpazos de Jensen en su frenético marcamiento de su territorio; una tarde halló un inmenso tronco hueco que había sido limpiado cuidadosamente -arrastrado hasta allí de vete a saber dónde-, ideal para guardar comida o sus tesoros.

 

Entonces, un dia los regalos se detuvieron y no es que Jensen estaba mal acostumbrado ni nada, pero eso le extrañó demasiado. Ya caía la tarde y Jared no aparecía. No lo veía escondido detrás de algún árbol o arbusto, tampoco podía rastrear su aroma en la cercanía.

 

Viendo que el Sol se hundía en el horizonte y no había ni rastro del oso color castaño, Jensen decidió dar una vuelta por el territorio de Jared. No era que estuviera preocupado, solo quería saber si estaba bien.

 

Llegó al bosquecillo cuando ya relumbraban las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Oteó el aire buscando su aroma y el intenso olor de algo que pensó que solo recordaría en pesadillas inundó su ser.

 

La sangre se le heló cuando oyó el estruendo, como de un trueno, retumbar en la arboleda.

 

El resto sucedió en un segundo, o eso es lo que sintió Jensen. Corrió hacia el origen del estallido, chocandose con la vegetación y apenas conteniendo el grito que se anudaba en su garganta.

 

_Nopodíaserposiblenopodíaserposiblenopodiaserposible._

 

De la penumbra, surgió de golpe Stephen, boqueando asustado, huyendo en dirección opuesta al ruido. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, mirando sin mirar.

 

“¡¡SON ELLOS!!” gritó horrorizado, tirando de Jensen de una pata para que no fuese hacía ese lado. “¡Están aquí también! ¡Están aquí!”

 

Stephen temblaba de pies a cabeza. Jensen no tenía dudas a quienes se refería.

 

Los hijos de puta habían llegado hasta aquí.

 

“¡Jared!” exclamó al rubio “¡¿Dónde está?!”

 

“¿Jared? No… no… ¡Jensen debemos huir! ¡ellos no…!”

 

Otro estallido hizo que ambos se detuvieran el tironeo en el que se habían enredado.

 

“¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JARED, STEPHEN?!” rugió Jensen, sacudiendo al más rubio por los hombros. El temblor en su cuerpo le hacía doblar las rodillas y el estómago se le revolvía de solo pensar que tal vez…

 

“... en el río… la última vez.. lo vi allí… él quería…”

 

El corazón se le detuvo un instante y la garganta se le cerró al punto de sentir que se mareaba.

 

Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia al río, con los gritos de Stephen detrás de él desgarrando la noche.

  

 

  

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  

  
  
  


   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Corriendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen al rescate. O eso es lo que él cree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, tuve una semana complicada. Espero que lo disfruten!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“Te lo digo viejo, lo vi con mis propios ojos”, repuso George bebiendo el último sorbo de cerveza de su botella.

 

Jimmy hizo un ademán de desdén con la mano y siguió mirando el juego en el viejo televisor de aquel barsucho de pescadores, a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad de Kodiak.

 

El sitio era cutre a más no poder, pero la variopinta clientela era entretenida. No le decían ‘El peligro de navegación más grande de Kodiak’ por nada. Las peleas y las disputas entre los ásperos clientes del bar estaban a la orden del día. George, Jimmy y el viejo Ron lo visitaban cada vez que la temporada de caza empezaba en la Isla. 

 

Esta vez, Jimmy y Ron habían llegado más temprano a Kodiak, buscando un poco más de emoción a la ya rutinaria cacería deportiva que ellos practicaban. Sus permisos de caza y pesca estaban en regla, no debían preocuparse porque las autoridades del Departamento de Pesca y Juego de Alaska estuvieran detrás de sus culos en este sentido. Lo que, tal vez, le traería problemas era lo que les estaba ofreciendo George, su guía local, para dar una pizca más de ‘adrenalina’ a la caza de este año.

 

“Ese oso mide más de 3 metros en dos patas… jamás vi un oso tan grande por la isla. Debe pesar fácilmente más de 600 kilos, un ejemplar formidable”.

 

“Hemos recorrido todos los jodidos cotos de caza, de esta Isla y las aledañas, contigo, George ¿Cómo es que recién ahora aparece tamaña bestia frente a tus narices?”

 

Ron estaba harto de las historias de supuestos avistamientos de lo que, los lugareños aseguraban, era ‘el legendario oso gigante de Alaska’, era como la búsqueda del santo grial de los osos pardos.

 

Un oso macho gigante de Alaska u oso Kodiak, comúnmente, miden menos de 3 metros y ronda los 600 kilos. Las fábulas acerca de los ejemplares que sobrepasan esas medidas eran solo mitos que los lugareños vendían a los cazadores novatos en busca de aventura. Jimmy y Ron no lo eran, por eso le sorprendía que, su hasta ahora confiable guía, los quisiera embaucar con tan absurdo cuento de hadas.

 

“Por eso mismo,” George dejó la botella vacía en la mesa mientras se tocaba la rala barba pelirroja. “Éste oso nunca estuvo en los cotos de caza… está en la Refugio.”

 

_ El Refugio Nacional de Vida Silvestre de Kodiak, por supuesto...una bestia bastante lista  _ pensó Ron jugueteando con la etiqueta de la cerveza que sostenía en su mano. Si la historia era cierta, este año la cacería se pondría interesante.

 

El interés de Jimmy por el juego se detuvo en ese instante.

 

“¿Y cómo carajo es que tu sabes esto?”

 

“El mes pasado, un grupo de documentalistas necesitaban un guía ¿Adivinen a quien contrataron?” George estiró los brazos, hinchando el pecho con sorna, tomó un cigarro y lo encendió. “En fin, querían ver las áreas de cazas y ciertas zonas de pesca.

Uno de los camarógrafos se pasó de tequilas una noche y me contó acerca de un enorme oso que habían filmado unos días antes, en el Refugio.”

 

Jimmy soltó una risa burlona y abrió la boca para hablar, pero George lo detuvo.

 

“Si viejo, ya sé lo que me dirás; yo tampoco le creí. Pero el tipo me mostró la puta filmación”, dio una pitada al cigarro barato que colgaba de sus dedos y se acercó a sus interlocutores conspirativamente, “Se veía gigante, pero no me conformaba. Así que decidí ir al sitio el cual el sujeto me había indicado.”

 

George sacó su teléfono celular y mostró la evidencia.

 

Eran pisadas enormes, 30 cm al menos de ancho, calculó Ron. Pero eso no fue todo. La siguiente foto se veía al oso en toda su grandiosidad, de espaldas contra un hercúleo tronco de abeto de Sitka.

 

Ron no tenía palabras. Su compañero de cacería tampoco.

 

George supo entonces que, los dos cazadores, no tendrían inconveniente alguno con jugar un poco fuera de la Ley. El guía se relamía pensando en la pequeña fortuna que desembolsarían para los conduzca hasta allí, porque la pequeña ‘aventura’ no les saldría nada barata.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Correr, como si su alma se la llevara el diablo, no fue problema alguno para Jensen. Lo que encontró a la orilla del río fue lo que realmente lo descorazonó.

 

Flotando descuidadamente en la ribera estaba la canasta roja de Jared.

 

Su atención se enfocó instantáneamente en los rápidos del río, no queriendo detenerse a pensar en las mórbidas posibilidades que su mente ya estaba ponderando. Con la esperanza pendiendo de un hilo, buscó ver cerca al oso castaño aferrándose a alguna saliente rocosa. Su voz gritando por Jared era enmudecida por el rugido de la correntosas aguas.

 

“¡Jensen!” 

 

La exclamación repentina, acompañada de un golpe en su costado izquierdo, lo descolocó. Por un instante, la vista le hizo una jugarreta y creyó que era Jared, pero el rostro angustiado de Stephen disolvió el espejismo. Lo había seguido hasta aquí. Jensen se sorprendió. 

 

“Aquí hay huellas…”, explicó extendiendo una temblorosa pata hacia donde empezaba el pastizal. El Sol se iría en pocos minutos, si no se daban prisa, la noche les impediría seguir con su búsqueda.

Luego del segundo disparo, no se escuchó más nada, pero el aroma le decía a ambos osos que los humanos aún estaban cerca. Ellos no se detenían con la oscuridad nocturna -sino es que los tornaba más peligrosos-.

 

Jensen se acercó a las pisadas, pero eran más pequeñas que las de Jared.  Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la orilla del río, soltando un bufido que sonó a un clamor enlutado.

 

Pidió a los cielos que no se llevaran a su Rayo de Luz lejos de él. 

 

Recorrió la orilla con la ayuda de Stephen, pero la noche llegó y no había rastro de Jared.

 

“Jensen, ya no podemos…él...”

 

Jensen gruñó enfurecido, lo que Stefan se atrevía a insinuar era inconcebible. Estaba decidido a seguir buscando, aunque sea un pequeño rastro.

 

Jared aún estaba por allí.

 

“¡Vete tu si quieres!” vociferó mientras seguía rastreando algo, cualquier cosa, que indicara que Jared estaba aún allí.

 

Entonces, el ruido de un chapoteo hizo que el corazón de Jensen volviera a la vida.

 

Ambos osos corrieron hacia el origen del ruido.

 

Un quejido, otro chapoteo.

 

Jensen sentía que la sangre volvía a correr aceleradamente en todo su ser.

 

Sin embargo, un tumulto se oyó de entre los abetos y Jensen entró en pánico. Los humanos también venían en busca de Jared.

 

Bastardos.

 

“¡Stephen! ¡tu ve y salva a Jared!” gritó, mientras detenía su carrera. Stephen lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

 

“¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No te dejaré aquí!”

 

“¡Vete! Si no me detengo, ellos no seguirán hasta donde está Jared, yo los detendré lo suficiente para que lo puedas sacar de allí... por favor Stephen,” suplicó derrotado, ya sin ocultar su profunda angustia por Jared, “él no sabe nadar… hazlo.”

 

“Jensen, eres un…”

 

El quejido se volvió a oír y las vacilaciones de Stephen se disiparon. Asintió con la cabeza y, mirando a Jensen por última vez, corrió hacia el río.

 

Jensen suspiró aliviado, agradeciendo profundamente el gesto de Stephen. Dio media vuelta y, centrándose en el dulce recuerdo de unos ojos tornasolados, se dirigió a enfrentar a los humanos.

 

El alboroto se oía cada vez más cerca, Jensen se irguió,esperando el ataque. Irónicamente, se sentía calmo, como si todo lo que estaba pasando le estuviera sucediendo a alguien más. Tal disociación lo sorprendió.

 

De repente, de las sombras de la densa vegetación, surgió una enorme bestia oscura, empujando todo a su paso.

 

“¡¡AGUANTA, CHAD!! ¡¡AHÍ TE SALVO!!”  

 

El grito lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar el impacto a chocar de frente con la bestia; cayeron rodando por el suave descenso del terreno que conducía hacía el río, como si en cámara lenta se tratara. Finalmente, terminaron despatarrados, uno encima del otro, a la orilla del agua.

 

“¡¡ugghhh!!”

 

Jensen no tuvo ni tiempo de protestar, cuando el otro oso saltó como un resorte de encima de él, yendo acelerado rumbo al río. 

 

“¿¿Jared??” dijo entre resuellos, tratando de recuperar el aire que se había ido de sus pulmones.

 

Pero Jared ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, voceando el nombre Chad y olfateando el aire en busca de su rastro. Los osos no se caracterizan por tener buena vista, pero aún así escudriñaba las turbias aguas en busca de su amigo.

 

Jensen no se percató de ninguno de esos detalles, su corazón rebosaba de agradecimiento a la Luna y al Sol por lograr este milagro. Sin siquiera recordar los peligros que aún acechaban en las sombras, se lanzó a correr detrás de Jared con el ímpetu de 20 osos.

 

_ ¡Jared estaba bien, estaba vivo!  _

 

La idea lo impulsó a seguir corriendo, hasta alcanzarlo y voltearlo de un abrazo.

 

“¡¡Jen!!” protestó Jared, queriendo zafarse del abrazo, aun angustiado por su amigo. Pero Jensen no lo soltaba, quería retenerlo entre sus brazos así por el resto de su vida. 

 

“¡Chad está en peligro! Los humanos….”

 

“¡Ouch!”

 

“¡Chad!”

 

El chapoteo se sintió cerca y ambos osos fueron hacia allí.

 

Chad, empapado hasta los huesos, estaba intentando sostenerse en cuatro patas pero estaba teniendo dificultades. Ambos osos corrieron a su encuentro. Stephen venía detrás de él, sacudiendo el lomo para quitarse el exceso de agua. Al parecer lo había rescatado.

 

Jared soltó un chillido y se tiró cuerpo a tierra cuando de nuevo se oyó otro disparo. Jensen lo cubrió instintivamente con su cuerpo.

 

Los cuatros osos se amontonaron asustados, todos contra el suelo, temiendo lo peor.

 

“¡Nos matarán a todos!” graznó Chad, tiritando de pies a cabeza.

 

“¡Tenemos que correr al bosque!” repuso Jared, “ellos están del otro lado del río y cuando nos apuntaron la primera vez, yo huí hacia los árboles. No me di cuenta que tu no me seguías Chad, perdóname.”

 

Chad negó con la cabeza. Stephen se cubría la cabeza con sus patas, diciendo algo entre dientes que Jensen no alcanzaba a distinguir.

 

“¡Corramos a la cuenta de 3!” propuso Jared con convicción.

“Chad ¿puedes hacerlo?”

 

Si no podía, Jensen estaba buscando otra alternativa para sacar a Chad de en medio de la balacera.

 

“Creo que si, solo me torcí un poco una pata cuando me resbalé al río” Chad miró de reojo a Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros, “me asustó el ruido y caí al agua.”

 

Asintiendo, Jensen miró de nuevo a Stephen, quien no parecía prestar atención a nada más que a lo que balbuceaba. 

 

“¿Y tu Steph?”

 

“¿Eh?... ¿yo?... estoy bien... solo denme un segundo”.

 

“Stephen solo respira profundo”, repuso Jared, haciendo para que Stephen lo imitara. Por un milisegundo, Jensen sintió esa familiar punzada en las entrañas, esa que sentía cada vez que veía a Jared tratando con ese oso. Pero, al ver el terror en la cara Stephen, se sintió un imbécil por sentirlo.

 

Sacudiendo esa molesta sensación, se centró en plan que tenían por delante.

 

“Ok hagamos lo que dijo Jared; A la cuenta de tres.”

 

Todos asintieron, mientras se oía el murmullo del río detrás.

 

“Uno… dos… TRES!!!”

 

Los cuatros osos corrieron en estampida hacia el bosquecillo. Las balas volvieron a sonar, Jensen apretó la mandíbula, no perdiendo de vista a Jared enfrente suyo.

 

“Ugggh!!”

 

Chad, al lado de Jared, intentaba mantenerse a la par, pero era evidente que su tobillo le dolía. 

 

“¡Vamos Chad! ¡Solo un poco más!” lo alentó Jensen.

 

De pronto, una bala pasó volando muy cerca de su cabeza. Jensen chilló, haciendo que Jared detuviera su carrera.

 

“¡¡¡JENSEN!!!”

 

“¡¡Sigue corriendo Jay!! ¡¡No te detengas!! ¡No es nada!! ¡tu sigue corriendo!”

 

Jensen empujó a Jared con su hocico y éste lo miró consternado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando constatar que lo que decía era cierto.

 

Faltaba pocos metros, pero, en medio de la tensa situación, parecían kilómetros; Jensen quería, al menos, llegar la parte más frondosa de los arbustos.

 

Finalmente llegaron a la arboleda y los cuatro osos literalmente se zambulleron entre las zarzamoras.

 

“¡No se detengan! ¡Sigan corriendo!”

 

Siguieron con su huida hasta llegar a una hondonada. Jensen enseguida la reconoció. Estaban a poca distancia de la cueva de Jared.

 

“¡Solo un poco más! ¡Por aquí!” exclamó Jared con un tono más animoso en la voz, percibiendo que ya estaban en su territorio. Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la dirección que Jared indicaba.

 

En un momento, se encontraron en medio de un muy familiar claro en entre los abetos. La Luna, iluminando la entrada la cueva de Jared, hacía que Jensen pensara en que ésta los estaba guiando con su gracia.

 

El pernicioso peso en sus huesos -que había cargado desde esa tarde, cuando llegó al bosquecillo- se iba alivianando conforme avanzaban hacia la guarida de Jared.

 

_ Casa. _

 

_ Estaban en casa, con Jared.  _

 

_ Jared vivo y coleando.   _

 

Jensen no podía pedir más. Agradeció a los Cielos, al Sol y la Luna. 

 

En cuanto entraron a la cueva el suspiro de alivio fue generalizado. Stephen sonreía entre jadeos sofocados. Chad lanzó una puteada de pura satisfacción, a la vez que se sentaba contra una de las paredes rocosas. Jared se dejó a caer de bruces al suelo lanzando un suave  _ Uffff,  _ cansado pero feliz.

 

Jensen sonrió fatigado. Su cuerpo ahora estaba exánime y los músculos le pulsaban, como si hubiera corrido desde su propia guarida hasta aquí. Poco a poco, sintió algo punzando en el costado derecho de su rostro. El dolor empezó a abrirse paso entre la adrenalina, que aún fluía en su ser. La sensación que algo drenaba de ese lado, empapando el pelaje de su mejilla, lo descolocó. No recordó haberse mojado la cara en el río.

 

Necesitaba descansar, solo eso.

 

Lo último que escuchó, antes de desvanecerse en el suelo, fue el grito de Jared llamándolo, entre las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.

  
  


 

  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aparece desde detrás de una roca* holis... llegó finalmente el último capítulo de esta historia, costó pero salió, mil disculpas por mí 'pequeña' tardanza, las musas me eran esquivas con este capítulo.... espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus kudos en este fic y perdón de nuevo por la tardanza!!!

 

_ El mundo se tornó muy extraño para Jensen. _

 

_ A veces, creía oír a Jared entre gimoteos. Hubo gritos, varios gritos, todos hablaban a la vez. Estaban discutiendo a su alrededor. Jensen quería abrir su boca y decir que no se preocuparan, él estaba bien, solo estaba un poco cansado pero el agotamiento en su ser era tal que no podía ni abrir sus ojos.  _

 

_ Todo alrededor suyo parecía girar, como si estuviera de vuelta en el río, siendo atrapado por un remolino de agua. Le dolía la sien izquierda y el dolor no amainaba. Si hubiera estado despierto, las náuseas lo hubieran invadido, agradeció estar dormido. _

 

_ A veces, estaba en la cueva, en el lecho multicolor que compartía con Jared. Oía al oso castaño a su alrededor, pero en cuanto abría los ojos estaba solo, no lo veía en ninguna parte. Otra veces andaba por el bosquecillo, mientras el Sol se colaba entre los ramajes de los árboles. Caminaba y caminaba con pies ligeros pero nunca se cruzaba con nadie. _

 

_ No podía quitarse de encima el sopor que lo invadía, todos sus sentidos estaban envueltos en una bruma gris. _

 

_ Pensó que tal vez estaba hibernando y que todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora era un sueño. _

 

_ Más llantos. Jared cerca pidiéndole que despierte. Stephen diciendo que no había alternativa. Jason -¿cuando había llegado Jason?- amenazando con romperle el cuello si algo le pasaba… _

 

_ Sentía que rodaba y rodaba colina abajo. Como cuando era pequeño y jugaba a rodar sobre las suaves colinas de su infancia.   _

 

_ Más voces y frío, mucho frío. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh Luna, yo no soy alguien que ore demasiado… no creo haberlo hecho alguna vez, salvo cuando era pequeño y tenía hambre y mamá ya no estaba conmigo… 

 

Oh Luna, Señora de los Cielos. No te lleves a quien amo, te pido que aún no te lo lleves. Dame un tiempo más con él, para fabricar de recuerdos juntos, déjanos tener otras noches que compartir bajo tu luz. Déjalo llenar mi vida por un poco más de tiempo. Aunque me siga equivocando,  haciendo las cosas mal ¡Déjamelo un poco más, oh Señora Luna!’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah ponía una y otra vez replay a la filmación que habían obtenido de una de las cámaras escondidas en las inmediaciones de donde se había instalado ‘Stephen’, el oso rescatado del circo.  Apretando el puño, golpeó el techo del jeep que los había traído hasta aquí. 

 

Jodidos cazadores furtivos.

 

Ese pobre animal debía de estar aterrado. Después de todo, fueron esos mismos monstruos los que habían arrancado de su madre cuando era pequeño y lo habían vendido al circo. Tenía ganas de patear la estúpida cara del jefe de guardaparques, Charles Fritzberg.

 

_ Refugio seguro mi culo, _ pensó Sarah mirando de lado a Ryan Patterson, el guardaparques que los había acompañado hasta aquí. 

 

“El ataque fue al anochecer. Al menos sabemos que todos los osos involucrados pudieron huir del río.”

 

Sus palabras no reconfortaron en absoluto a la documentalista.

 

“Pero hay huellas de sangre. Al menos uno de ellos está herido,” acusó la mujer, no queriendo hablar de la posibilidad de que el oso herido fuera ‘Stephen’. Al ver humanos tal vez él pensó que eran amigables. Tenía dudas con su integración total con los osos de esa área precisamente por su falta de temor hacia los humanos, después de todo fue criado por hombres. Fue difícil quitarle ese ‘amansamiento’, quizás al ver a los cazadores éste tuvo una regresión en su conducta. Solo pensarlo le hacía revolver el estómago.

 

“Las huellas conducen al bosque, lo más probable es que los osos se hayan esparcido ya por los alrededores. Tendremos que traer otro equipo de guardas forestales para poder rastrearlos a todos.” propuso Ryan dirigiendo su vista hacia bosquecillo.

 

“¿Y los cazadores furtivos?” preguntó Matthew que ya regresaba con otra de las cámaras que habían dejado instaladas en el río. Sarah tomó el dispositivo. Era una cámara fotográfica que reaccionaba al movimiento. Tal vez, podrían saber con más detalles, cuantos osos estaban involucrados.

 

“Ya me comunique con Charlie, está mandando un equipo para acá. Necesitan las filmaciones para poder ubicarlos.” 

 

Sarah pasaba las fotos de manera casi frenética.

 

“Las filmaciones muestran que los cazadores atacaron desde el otro lado del río. No creo que tengamos mucho más que esto… a menos que Luke… ¡Hey Luke!” Matthew se fue en busca de su compañero. 

 

“¡Aquí está!” exclamó la mujer, haciendo que el guardia forestal se sobresaltara.

 

Entre las fotos estaba un foto clara de ‘Stephen’, su enorme y amable cara con el distintivo verde en su oreja era inconfundible. Andaba acompañado de otro oso. No era ‘Rollito de Canela’, un oso enorme color chocolate que Ryan identificaba como uno de los ‘cariñositos’. Éste era de pelaje dorado.

 

“ ‘Honeybee’ andaba con él.”

 

Sarah no lo reconoció al principio, pero Ryan tenía razón. ‘Honeybee’ era el cariñosito más pequeño. La documentalista se sorprendió. ‘Stephen’ no se llevaba con ‘Honeybee’, de hecho, hace poco habían filmado un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

 

Pero aún había más fotos. Un cuarto oso apareció, más menudo que el resto.

 

“De modo que eran cuatro osos.”

 

“Lo más posible es que ‘Canela’ esté en su guarida, en cuanto al resto, no lo sé. ‘Honeybee’ se había retirado a su antiguo territorio, pero si andorrea por aquí, tal vez esa en su cueva también.” 

 

“Iremos hacia allí entonces” concluyó Sarah, con la esperanza de encontrarlos a todos sanos y salvos. 

 

“Creo que la cámara de Luke pudo capturar algo, chicos.” dijo Matt con otra videocámara en la mano y una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

 

Sarah asintió y Ryan de inmediato se comunicó vía handy con Fritzberg.

 

Los hijos de puta tal vez recibirían su merecido.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *Tic... tic... tic…* _

 

‘Déjamelo un poco más’….

 

¿En dónde estaba?

 

_ *Tic... tic... tic…* _

 

_ ‘Oh Señora Luna…’ _

 

El ruidito era persistente. El olor a tierra húmeda y a hierbas inundó sus sentidos.

 

_ Tic, tic, tic. _

 

Jensen abrió los ojos y, soltando un resuello, miró a su alrededor. Solo veía sombras a su alrededor. 

 

¿Estaba solo? ¿En dónde estaba?

 

Le dolía un poco la cabeza pero intentó levantarse.

 

“¿Jensen?”

 

“¿Uh?”

 

Acurrucado a su lado estaba Jared, con su pelaje despeinado y los ojos vidriosos. 

 

“¡Oh cielos, Jen!” chilló acercando su hocico a su rostro dándole lametazos por todos lados. “¡Pensé que nunca despertarías! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Le dije a Jason que el Gran Búho de las Montañas del norte vendría a visitarte! ¡Lo sabía!. Stephen quería que fueras con los humanos que fueron amigables con él, pero el Búho fue más rápido; además empezó a llover y no se pudo hacer nada de eso ¡No te muevas, Jen! ¿Quieres agua? Chad trajo algo de salmón que Christian pescó…”

 

“...Jared…”

 

“...o tal vez quieres un poco de bayas frescas, las recolecté antes de que lloviera junto con las hierbas curativas que puse…”

 

“...Jay…”

 

“...en tu herida, son buenas Jen, no te las quites, y además, si quieres miel tal vez pueda…”

 

“ Cariño,” repuso Jensen acariciando el rostro angustiado de Jared con una de sus patas. El oso castaño detuvo su parloteo incesante. Y fijó sus ojos multicolores en él. En seguida, su tembloroso labio inferior hizo un enorme puchero y rompió en llanto.

 

“Shhh Jay, no llores; estoy bien ¿ves?” dijo Jensen intentando sonreír. Era cierto que le dolía un poco la cabeza pero no era mucho más. Jared sollozó más fuerte y hundió su cara en su cuello.

 

“Hey cielo, no te pongas así, estoy bien,” Jensen acariciaba su enorme cabeza, dándole algunos lengüetazos para calmar al desconsolado oso.

 

La lluvia veraniega seguía cayendo a modo de fondo, se confundía con el llanto de Jared. Jensen intentaba calmarlo susurrándole cosas dulces como arrullo para su pena. 

  
  


“Pensé… pensé que no abrirías los ojos nunca más.” dijo finalmente entre hipidos, cuando se calmó, sin quitar su rostro del cuello de Jensen. “Hace un día y medio que no despertabas… le pedí a la Luna, a quien tanto amas, que no permitiera que te llevaran lejos de mí. Parece que ella escuchó mi oración.”

 

Jensen sonrió, Jared no era un oso que tuviera la costumbre de orar a la Luna o al Sol, como él lo hacía. Debió estar aterrado para llegase a ese extremo.

 

“Ahí es donde te equivocas, Jay. Yo no amo a la Luna, la respeto. Además la Señora de la Noche sabe que mi amor ya tiene dueño.” 

 

Fue entonces que Jared salió de su escondite, para mirarlo de reojo y luego se volvió a ocultar en la tibieza de su cuello. Jensen rió al ver cuán vergonzoso Jared podía ser. Pero la risa acabó con un  _ Ouch, _ cuando sintió un tirón en la sien izquierda.

 

Jared solo necesitó eso para volver al modo mamá osa.

 

“¿Te duele? ¡No te toques la herida! Recuesta la cabeza en el lecho, no te esfuerces, te traeré agua.”

 

“No fue nada, solo una punzada.”

 

“¡Oh eso es pura mierda y lo sabes! ¡Recibiste un disparo, Jensen! ¡Eso no es sólo un simple un dolor de cabeza! Y no me pongas esa cara, Jensen. No discutas conmigo.” 

 

Jensen supo que era mejor cerrar el pico.

 

Jared se levantó con cuidado para no empujarlo y fue en busca de uno de sus canastos, ésta vez el azul. Jensen ya extrañaba la tibieza de su cuerpo a su lado.

 

Apoyó delicadamente el canasto cerca de la cabeza Jensen y lo instó a beber. El oso de pelaje dorado arrimó su hocico y empezó a beber de a sorbos. No se había percatado lo seca que tenía la boca hasta ese momento.

 

“¿Quieres comer algo?”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza para luego lanzar un quejido. Ok, tal vez Jared tenía razón con que no era un poco de dolor de cabeza.

 

Se recostó de nuevo; esperando que Jared lo acompañara de nuevo, pero éste seguía yendo y viniendo buscando ve-tú-a-saber-qué en la parte más profunda de la cueva, donde guardaba sus ‘tesoros’. El ruido de cosas rodando por el suelo y objetos arrastrados de acá a allá, hacían que a Jensen le diera ganas de levantarse para ver qué diablos andaba buscando entre sus chucherías. Finalmente, el ruido se detuvo y unos pasos algo torpes se acercaron al lecho.

 

Incapaz de girar la cabeza para mirar, solo vió lo que Jared andaba buscando cuando su enorme carota de osezno afligido apareció en su campo visual.

 

Llevaba un pedazo de tela rosada en la cabeza y de su boca colgaba lo que parecía una alimaña. Posó suavemente la cosa sobre el pecho de Jensen y luego los los cubrió a ambos con la tela.

 

“Mi madre me dió al Sr Bigotes y esta manta una vez que estuve muy enfermo. Desde entonces, los llevo conmigo,” explicó solemnemente antes de que siquiera Jensen soltara una palabra. “Me ayudaron a curarme esa vez y ahora te ayudarán a curar a ti también.”

 

Jensen miró al bicho maltrecho que estaba en su pecho. Pensó que era una animal, al parecer solo era ‘algo’; el Sr Bigotes. Le faltaba varios bigotes y una oreja pero llevaba una enorme sonrisa, casi maniática, estampada en su diminuta cara. 

 

Pequeño mounstrillo optimista. 

 

Jared sonrió, asintiendo complacido, al ver que él había hecho contacto visual con el Sr Bigotes, como si de esa forma hubieran formado un ‘lazo’ con ese bicho deforme. Acomodó la manta sobre ellos y luego se recostó a su lado, mucho más tranquilo que cuando Jensen despertó.

 

“Si mañana deja de llover, le diré a Jason que el Gran Búho vino a visitarte mientras dormías.”

 

Jensen sonrió. Quería decir que los cuentos acerca del Gran Búho de las Montañas Norte eran historias para niños, pero no se atrevía a contradecir a Jared.

 

“Esta bien. Pero aún tengo una pregunta, Jay.”

 

“Anda, pregunta.”

 

“¿Por qué no usaste al Sr Bigotes y la manta cuando te recuperabas de tus heridas el año pasado?”

 

Jared acarició con dulzura la cabeza del Sr Bigotes y luego la de él.

 

“Porque tú dijiste que cuidarías de mí, Jen. Yo confié en ti y lo hiciste, me cuidaste. Estuve siempre a tu cuidado, de hecho aún lo estoy, aún te preocupas por mí.” Jared soltó una risita, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él. “Lo que quiero decir, Jen... yo te dejo que me cuides… ¿y tú… me dejarás cuidarte?”

 

El  _ ¿Confías en mí?  _ estaba intrínseco en toda esa pregunta vacilante del oso color chocolate.

 

¿Confiaba en Jared?

 

En su entero ser, resonó una sola certeza.

 

“Que cosas dices Jay,” la voz le salía ahogada y trémula. “Desde que te he vi en este bosque, bailando embadurnado de miel, yo he dejado mi corazón en tus manos…¿a quien confiaría más mi vida si no es a ti?” 

 

Jensen, que le costaba eso de hablar de sus emociones, que no era bueno con las palabras, se abría alegremente como una flor silvestre en primavera al calor del amor de Jared.   
  


Jared le obsequió una sonrisa que brillaba con la fuerza de un millón de soles y esos hoyuelos que lo volvían loco le guiñaron una promesa de mucho más. La sangre se aceleró en su cuerpo y deseó poder hacer algo más que sólo contemplarlo obnubilado desde su lecho.

 

“Te amo.”     
  
Esas dos simples palabras eran un tañido que amenazaba con desmoronar todas sus barreras, si es que había alguna que Jared aún no hubiese derribado. Jensen sintió que algo le picaba en los ojos y dentro de él todo se entibió, como si estuviera recostado frente al suave Sol del mediodía.

 

"Ahora, solo concéntrate en recuperarte," Jared tocó su hocico con el suyo. "Yo te cuidaré."

 

Afuera seguía lloviendo, pero el Sol de Jensen estaba iluminando y entibiando toda esa cueva con su dulce sonrisa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al día siguiente, la noticia de la pronta recuperación de Jensen aparentemente se esparció como el polen al viento. Aparentemente, había una abejita -no tan pequeña- muy ocupada compartiendo la buena noticia. 

 

Jason lo encontró en el pastizal cercano a la cueva. Después de darle el un suave empujoncito amigable por el costado a modo de saludo y asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien, el maldito soltó una risotada al ver, a la pequeño espantajo que le hacía compañía mientras pastaba.

 

Porque sí, Jared había ido en busca de agua y peces al río, dejándolo con la estricta condición de que el Sr Bigotes lo ‘supervisara’ mientras él no estuviera allí. Demás está decir que, cuando Jensen protestó, Jared enseguida sacó de su manga esos esos ojos de cachorro y un puchero al borde de las lágrimas. Él no tenía poder alguno contra esa arma secreta de Jared.

 

“Parece que Jared te tiene comiendo de su mano ¿eh Jen?”

 

“Jódete, Jason.”

 

Jason rió meneando la cabeza.

 

“Es bueno ver que aún conservas tu buen humor, cielito,” Jensen le gruñó, tirándole pasto con una de sus patas. “Pero ya en serio, me alegra verte bien, viejo. Todos estábamos muy preocupados. Jared no paraba de aplicarte hierbas medicinales y no quería que nadie se acercara a su cueva luego de que…”

 

Pero Jason se detuvo y su rostro se tensionó.

 

“¿Después de que, Jason?”

 

Su amigo chasqueó la lengua.

 

“¿Jay no te dijo?”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Se comenzaban a dibujar veinte posibilidades en su mente.

 

“Hubo un pequeño ‘desacuerdo’ mientras tú  estabas inconsciente…” Jason se rascó la nuca, nervioso, “creo que todos fuimos una molestia más que una ayuda en ese momento. Jared supo que hacer instintivamente. Jamás lo vi tan centrado ni tan enfadado como aquella vez. Gritó que teníamos que hacer lo mejor por ti y, furioso, nos echó de allí. Dijo que no nos quería allí si no íbamos a ayudar.”

 

Jensen quedó boquiabierto, Jared no era de ofuscarse demasiado, a menos que se tratase de alguno de sus amigos pasándola mal. Recordó una vez en que Chad había sido atacado por otro oso para quitarle su territorio. Jared se enfureció y pareció que sus más de 3 metros de altura se convirtieron en 6. Era un oso enorme y verlo furioso era algo pavoroso de contemplar. Jensen agradeció nunca haber visto ese lado de Jared enfocado directamente en él. Se preguntó de qué habían discutido en aquella ocasión para que se enojara tanto.

 

“¡¡¡Jen!!!”

 

La voz cantarina del oso castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 

Jared, al verlo, empezó a trotar alegremente, con su canasta roja repleta de peces colgando bamboleante de su boca, dejando caer algunos salmones en su camino -salmones que luego Chad, enfurruñado, recogía detrás de él-. Stephen venía también, con el canasto azul lleno de agua, parecía complacido. Algo dentro de Jensen empezó a borbotear inevitablemente. El oso nuevo aún no era un santo de su devoción.    
  
“¡¡¡Jen!!! ¡Mira lo que Stephen pescó para ti!” exclamó festivamente su pareja y aunque estaba agradecido de que Jared no se pusiera a pescar en el río -aún no se le iba de la memoria como Jared casi se ahoga intentándolo-, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que el rubio hubiera ocupado su lugar en la pesca. “¡Yo pesqué algunos para ti también!”   
  
Ok, eso era más preocupante que el rubio jugando a hacerse el galanazo de la temporada.   
  
“¿En serio?”   
  
Jensen intentó sonar distendido, pero la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando a Stephen decía todo lo contrario ¡Le había hecho jurar a ese idiota que cuidaría de Jared!   
  
Stephen se encogió de hombros, mientras Jared explicaba toda la experiencia entusiasmado, ignorando el cruce de miradas entre el rubio y Jensen, y la inmensa cara de ‘aquí vamos de nuevo’ de Jason y Chad.    
  
“... pesqué cuatro grandes! ¡Tendrías haberme visto, Jen! Bueno al final Stephen y Chad dijeron que era suficiente, así que me dediqué a juntar agua y unas piedritas en la orilla del río.”   
  
“Y antes de que empieces a rezongar, Jay estaba en la parte más tranquila y segura del río, con Steph y yo cuidandole la espalda ¿Ok?” Terció murmurando Chad, luego de dejar los peces que había recogido de vuelta en el canasto.    
  
Jensen asintió con un leve gruñido, sin dejar de mirar a Jared que hablaba sin parar acerca de lo sucedido, con su mirada chispeante. Por la Luna que amaba a ese oso. Haría lo que fuera por mantener ese rostro lleno de vida como lo tenía ahora.    
  
“...., Jen?”   
  
La pregunta detuvo sus dubitaciones, pestañeó dos veces, sin tener la más pálida idea de lo que le estaba hablando.    
  
"Lo siento... ¿me decías?"   
  
Jared chasqueó la lengua, meneando su enorme cabeza.    
“En serio Jen, a veces parece que te encierras en tu pequeño mundo y nos dejas a todos fuera.” La voz de Jared quería sonar molesta pero era más por puro teatro qué otra cosa.   
  
“Te he pregunté si has comido tus hierbas.”   
  
Jensen hizo una mueca, asintiendo.   
  
Era cierto, los osos son omnívoros, pero eso no quería decir que les era apetecible todas las opciones que tienen para alimentarse. A Jensen definitivamente no le gustaban las hierbas medicinales, los Dientes de León era un asco y la Salvia se le quedaba entre los dientes. Por otro lado, el trébol no estaba del todo mal.   
  
Jared sonrió y tomó con cuidado al Sr Bigotes con una de sus patas.   
  
“Las hierbas van a ayudar a recuperarte y estoy seguro que el Gran Búho del Norte coincidirá conmigo en que son excelentes para sanar tus heridas.”   
  
Jensen hizo todo un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco, como el resto del grupo, ante la mención de Jared de ese ser fabuloso de nuevo.

 

El grupo finalmente se despidió del par de osos, no sin antes reírse un poco más a costillas de Jensen que, para ese entonces, era objeto de las atenciones más ridículas por parte de Jared. La banda de osos se retiró en el momento en el que Jared intentaba darle salmón en la boca, Jensen jamás se había sentido más como un cachorro consentido como en ese instante.

 

“Anda Jensen, abre bien grande la boca como si bostezaras. Así: ‘Aaaahhh’”

 

“En serio, Jay, yo puedo…”

 

“Aaaaaaahh…”

 

“No estoy imposibilitado de usar mis patas ¿Sabes?”

 

“Grande, grande así…”

 

“¡Demonios, Jay! ¡puedo alimentarme solo!”

 

“...”

 

“No… mierda, no quise decir eso… no, Jay ¿A-a-adonde vas?”

 

“...”

 

“Jared ¿Cielo?”

 

“…”

 

“no, no, corazón, perdóname, no quise... ¡no te lleves al Sr Bigotes! ¡Jay!”

 

Pero jared no quiso escucharlo. Siguió corriendo hacia su cueva con el Sr bigotes colgando de su boca.

 

_ ¡¡Carajo!! _

  
  
  
  


Para cuando llegó a la cueva el estómago de Jensen protestaba a gritos, pero no podía a comer sabiendo que había herido los sentimientos de su pareja. Debía hablar con Jared y disculparse por lo que había dicho; él solo quería ayudar, tal vez era un poco extremo en su esmero en cuidarlo pero eso no quería decir que…

 

“¿Jay?”

 

Jensen entró a la guarida y vio al enorme oso acurrucado en su lecho multicolor, dando la espalda a la entrada. De cuando en cuando, su cuerpo retemblaba dando señal de vida.

 

“Cielo…”

 

“...*sniff*...”

 

Mierda, lo había hecho llorar de nuevo.

 

“Cariño, yo no debí decirte eso…”

 

“...*SNIFF*...”

 

“Yo, yo… tu sabes como soy… no estoy acostumbrado a estar así y, y me cuesta, yo….”

 

“No... esta bien… lo entiendo.”

 

Cuando finalmente Jared le respondió, su voz sonó apagada. 

 

“No, no esta bien, tu quieres ayudarme y yo no debería haberte gritado. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar así, Jay…”

 

“...”

 

“Nunca he dependido de nadie desde que deje el cubil de mi madre y estar así es… desconcertante.”

 

Lo cierto es que se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada más que estar sentado y pastar, esperando que Jared y el resto le trajeran alimento y agua. 

 

“Pero tu me dijiste que me dejarías cuidarte…”

 

“Es cierto, Jay y lo siento.”

 

El cuerpo de Jared se tensó por un momento, como si sostuviera el aire en sus pulmones.

 

“Entiendo.”

 

Su voz sonó más hueca y Jensen supo que no había entendido nada. Se acercó a él y hundió su hocico en el suave pelaje de su espalda.

 

Miel silvestre, madera y flores.

 

“No, no entiendes nada, amor.” 

 

Sintió como Jared expulsaba abruptamente el aire de sus pulmones casi furioso.

 

“Verás amor, lo siento porque te hice una promesa y la olvide por un segundo. Lo siento porque te lastime cuando tú tan solo querías ayudar. Lo siento porque me cuesta, pero no quiere decir que no confíe en ti, es solo que no confío en mi estando así. Lo siento porque, aún amándote como lo hago, todavía sigo haciéndote llorar.”

Jared suspiró y pareció que con ello, despejaba cualquier duda que tuviera en su corazón.

 

“Oso bobo. Yo también te amo.” dijo un sollozante Jared luego de un rato.

 

Jensen sonrió, aún con su morro hundido en el pelaje de su pareja.

 

Jared se dio vuelta y Jensen pudo finalmente ver dónde había enterrado su hocico todo ese tiempo. La manta rosa le cubría la cara. Jensen se la quitó, no sin antes forcejear un instante porque Jared prefería estar refugiado en su escondite. Sus vibrantes ojos tornasolados estaban enrojecidos, soltando un par de lágrimas.

 

Jensen sonrió lamiéndole la frente.

 

En ese instante, su barriga crujió en señal de protesta. Digan lo que digan, un oso que se respete no puede vivir solo de hierbas.

 

“¿No haz comido?”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

 

“¿Cuidarás de mí, Jared?”

 

El oso castaño se refregó el rostro con la manta y tomó al Sr Bigotes.

 

“Eres un bobo. Ten” 

 

“¿Crees que comerme al Sr Bigotes sea saludable?”

 

“¡Ni lo pienses! Sólo espera aquí que ahora te traigo el canasto con salmón.” 

 

Jared se levantó de un santiamén y enfiló para la salida de su hogar. Jensen se sentó a esperar, sosteniendo con cuidado al Sr Bigotes entre sus garras.

 

Jared estaba a punto de salir, cuando de repente regresó, sólo para darle un tremendo lengüetazo en el morro. Una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos se dibujó en su amable rostro de oso bonachón.

 

“Y tú no me hace llorar, Jensen, yo soy llorón. Usted va a tener que lidiar con esto Señor, si quiere vivir conmigo”.

 

Le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con otro lengüetazo.

 

Habráse visto un oso más desfachatado. Jensen estaba seguro de que no conocería nunca más un oso así en toda su vida de oso.

 

“Lo sé, Sr Bigotes, ese oso está loco de atar, pero lo amo”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_2 meses después …_ **

  
  
  
  
  


La aprehensión de un guía y dos cazadores ilegales había sido noticia algunas semanas atrás, en la pequeña ciudad de Kodiak. Los rumores eran que pretendían cazar a un legendario oso gigante de Alaska, mucho más grande que cualquier otro de la isla. Era la sensación del momento. Se decía que un grupo de documentalistas estuvieron involucrados en la captura de esos malvivientes y que todo estaba plasmado en un documental para Animal Planet.

 

Para Kathya, esto no era algo espectacular, pero para un pueblo tan pequeño como Kodiak, esto era los más grande que había ocurrido desde que Pitbull llegó a la isla para dar un concierto. El oso gigante era ahora una celebridad local; aún así hasta ahora, nadie había visto más que un par de borrosas fotos que incautaron a los cazadores y que habían llenado la primera plana del periódico local.

 

El dichoso documental iba estrenarse hoy a la noche y, para su sorpresa, sería narrado por nada más y nada menos que Meryl Streep. No es que a Kathya le importase, pero, no habiendo mucho más interesante en la tele hoy, vería ese bendito documental del que tooodos en el pueblo estaban hablando.

 

Si venían un par de amigos a ver el documental a su casa, no era algo de otro mundo. 

 

Tal vez había dicho algo en Twitter, acerca de hacer un livetweet acerca del susodicho programa y, quizás, una pequeña comunidad online estaban un poco entusiasmados por la emisión del documental esta noche. No es que ella buscase obsesionada el hashtag #honeybeeandcinnamonroll  en Twitter ¿ok? No era como sus amigos, que les gustaba leer absurdas teorías acerca de unos osos que tal vez ni siquiera existiesen realmente. Era todo para aumentar los ratings de ese documental. 

 

Finalmente llegó la hora y el tan esperado documental empezó.

 

Al principio, se centró en la vida del pobre osito Stephen y de la dura vida que llevó en un circo clandestino en Canadá. Kathya twitteó acerca de ello con el corazón estrujado por los animales que rescataron de ese sitio.

 

Luego, se mostró el trabajo de adaptación que hicieron el equipo de rescate, para que el oso finalmente pudiera vivir en el Refugio para la vida silvestre en la isla.

 

Fue allí que el documental tomó otro giro, cuando el guardaparques Ryan Patterson explicaba, rascándose la cabeza desconcertado, el hallazgo que había hecho. No sólo había encontrado al oso más grande en toda la isla Kodiak, sino que, al parecer, era gay.

 

Ok, ahora Kathya estaba al borde del asiento… entonces ¿todo lo que había leído en línea era cierto? En Twitter, el hashtag #honeybeeandcinnamonroll explotaba de estallidos de alegría porque, al parecer, Rollito de Canela era real.

 

Pero eso no hacía a Honeybee real… ¿o si?

 

Kathya no pudo contener el chillido de emoción al ver que Honeybee aparecía en escena. Para ese entonces, sus amigos estaban llenando las redes sociales con un ridículo video de ella y su gritito de alegría.

 

Ver cómo Honeybee cuidaba de Rollito de Canela fue lo más adorable que había visto y, pronto, el título de “Ositos Cariñositos”, que le dió la documentalista, les quedó como anillo al dedo.

 

La sorpresa fue aún mayor, al ver que el osito Stephen se mostraba interesado en Rollito de Canela. La pelea entre Honeybee y Stephen fue descorazonador. 

 

“Pobrecito Honeybee. Sólo espero que todo se resuelva bien entre ellos #ositosnotancariñositos”,  twitteó desde su teléfono celular.

 

El destierro y la separación de la pareja de Ositos Cariñositos fue llorada vía redes sociales. Había algunos que decían que todo terminaría ahí. 

 

La audiencia entera se volcó a suspirar de alivio, vía redes sociales, cuando Rollito de Canela fue a reconquistar a su amor.

 

Pero la llegada abrupta de los malditos cazadores ilegales, destruyó todo. El equipo de documentalistas encontraron huellas de sangre y todo el mundo pensó lo peor. Honeybee o Stephen habían muerto. 

 

La pausa para publicidad fue la más agónica de todas. Kathya no quiso mirar su teléfono que se llenaba de notificaciones. Sus amigos y ella se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral.

 

La publicidad terminó y, finalmente, se pudo saber que Honeybee había sido disparado. Kathya no lo podía creer. Malditos cazadores, maldito mundo podrido.

 

Pero luego el sol volvió a salir, se pudo ver que Honeybee seguía de pie, la bala le había rozado una sien. Rollito de Canela estaba encima de él llenándolo de atenciones y, aunque Honeybee rezongaba de cuando en cuando, dejaba que Canela lo cuidase.

 

El documental terminaba con varias preguntas acerca del comportamiento de esos osos, mientras estos se iban a hibernar otro invierno más, juntos en su cueva.

 

Kathya sintió que una lágrima rodaba sobre una de sus mejillas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~//////~~~~~~//////~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


¿Qué hacía que Jensen no pensase en nadie más que en Jared cada temporada de celo? ¿Qué lo hacía ir en contra de sus propios instintos de supervivencia, cuando protegía a su pareja o lo alimentaba en vez de a él mismo? ¿porque no podía ya vivir sin él a su lado?

 

“Tal vez es que somos más como los salmones Jen, tal vez somos peces fuera del agua. Vamos en contra de las olas de este Mundo”

 

Jensen lo miró buscando una respuesta en su cara. Jared sonrió y se echó en el suave pastizal de aquella pradera, tomó unos Dientes de León y los sopló haciéndolos esparcirse por el aire. Él lo observaba entre la nube de semillas que flotaban a su alrededor. Jared era tan hermoso como la Luna, pensó Jensen.

 

“Vamos contra la corriente, contra las olas de este Mundo.”

 

Por un instante, los ojos de Jared se hundieron en la lejanía del horizonte. El silencio entre ellos era algo cálido y reconfortante.

 

“No me importa ir contra la corriente. Si estoy contigo puedo seguir peleando contra ella.” repuso él oso más pequeño, sin despegar la vista de su amante. 

 

Jared lo miró como si fuera aquella primera vez. Un fuego que sólo se encendía por él.

 

Esa tarde Jensen le haría el amor y esa noche le agradecería a la Luna. Jared suspiraría un ‘gracias’ al Gran Búho del Norte. 

 

El aire indicaba que el otoño se acercaba a la isla. El tiempo cambiaba y cambiaba la isla. Pero nada cambiaba el amor profundo que ambos compartían.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
__


End file.
